El pasado y el futuro
by Hermione Hathaway
Summary: Spoilers del 7x13 Que pasaría si Pellant consiguiese lo que otros asesinos nunca antes habian conseguido ni soñar


Este fanfic esta basado en los spoilers del último capítulo de la séptima temporada "The past in the present" así que esto es producto de mi imaginación y por nada del mundo quiero que pase en la serie pero bueno eso es decisión de sus productores y guionistas.

Este fanfic esta dedicado a mi grupo TPOE! Y a todos aquellos que como yo tienen los finales y quieren despejarse un poco con su serie favorita.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece sino que es de Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

Siempre que vemos el pasado, miramos intentando cambiar lo que hicimos pero, ¿y si en vez de lamentarnos por lo que no sucedió, echamos la vista hacia delante, hacia el futuro, y descubrimos lo que somos capaces de hacer?

HH

* * *

Christine ya estaba tumbada en su cuna, todavía con la música puesta del móvil que Parker había hecho, mientras ella la miraba desde los brazos de Booth en su propia cama, esa noche quería que estuviesen los tres juntos ya que podría ser que está fuera la última.

.

.

Flash back

.

.

Habíamos pasado toda la mañana junto con Caroline en los juzgados, teníamos que conseguir encerrar a Pellant antes de que éste pudiese matar a alguien más, pero no había pruebas suficientes en este mundo que pudiesen contra el transmisor que Pellant llevaba en su tobillo derecho y ahora pagábamos lo que no habíamos podido conseguir.

Llevaba más de 4 horas reconociendo los huesos del cuerpo que había llegado al laboratorio. Este caso era muy diferente a los demás, ya que al igual que el caso de Carly Victor o el de mi propia madre, este cuerpo también le había conocido en vida. Se llamaba Sam Doyle e intentó ocupar el lugar que mi hermano había dejado en mi corazón, había sido una persona brillante que al igual que yo trataba sobrevivir al sistema y después por sí mismo formarse una carrera en su caso la de derecho.

Ahora no solo sus sueños habían dejado de ser realidad sino que además yacía ante mí sobre una mesa de cristal en la que se examinaban sus restos, sólo huesos, después del banquete que se habían dado los escarabajos.

Pero a la vez que iban pasando las horas las cosas a mí alrededor se volvían más y más horribles. Ya no podía estar sola con los huesos y llegaría el momento en el que Caroline o Cam se acercarían a mí, y me dirían que me separase de los huesos, que ya no podía seguir examinándolos intentando encontrar una evidencia que no estaba ahí, no había lugar a dudas de que a Christopher Pellant se le hubiese escapado algo que le delatase y todo se le echase encima, en realidad todo se venía en contra de nosotros, o mejor dicho de mí.

-Brennan, debes dejar los huesos, no podemos seguir dejándote examinándolos.-Me empezó a hablar Cam.

-Doctora Brennan debe dejarlo, no va a poder encontrar nada.- Dijo Sweets, pero yo seguía mirando los huesos pero ya sin mirarlos, ya no me hablaban, porque había dejarlos de escucharlos desde hacía bastante más tiempo antes de que Cam me hubiese empezado a hablar, y en ese momento es cuando Booth se acerco a mí y me abrazó por detrás, quitándome el esfenoides que había estado intentando examinar.

-Booth, -siguió Caroline hablando- me la tengo que llevar…

-No,- la cortó Cam- yo me haré cargo Caroline, hasta mañana no se encontraron las pruebas, hoy debe irse, Christine la tiene que estar esperando ya.

Si hubiese estado atenta a lo que se hablaba a mi alrededor me hubiese llegado a dar cuenta de la mirada agradecida que le envió Booth a Cam, pero ahora había algo más apremiante en mi mente, mi hija Christine y que dentro de muy poco tendría que separarme de ella.

-Ella no se irá Caroline, nunca lo haría-dijo Sweets- mañana puedes empezar con los tramites mientras nosotros intentamos conseguir las pruebas para inculpar a Pellant, no podemos dejar que esto pase.

-Pero ya esta pasando Sweets, no vamos a poder hacer nada-dijo Ángela que ya no podía controlar sus lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a Hodgins.

-Acordaros de lo que paso con el periodista, no pudimos buscar ni una sola evidencia, todo quedo destruido-siguió Hodgins.

-Vale ya,- gritó Cam, imponiendo orden a los pensamientos de todos los que nos encontrábamos allí- no seamos pesimistas, no ahora.

-Idos a casa-empezó Caroline- mañana tendré que ir a vuestra casa, no puedo hacer otra cosa… tendré que arrestarla.

Hay fue cuando ya no pude contener más mis lágrimas y éstas fluyeron rápidamente mientras me daba la vuelta y me abrazaba a mi salvavidas particular, Booth.

-Vamos a casa, Bones- me dijo él con la voz más neutra que pudo, pero yo le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en su voz había dolor e ira por lo que había hecho Pellant.

.

.

Fin Flash back

.

.

Seguí recordando como había acabado ahí y como era posible que no volviese a ver a mi Christine desde la mañana próxima y encima no había nada que hacer, nada podía hacer en contra de lo que se venia encima.

Booth cada vez me abrazaba más fuerte, los dos sabíamos que era muy posible que no hubiese segundas oportunidades, nunca podríamos volver a amarnos, a ver juntos a Christine cuando se reía cada vez que él le hacía alguna carantoña, pero ya no lo podríamos hacer, no juntos.

-Tranquila, Caroline hará lo posible, y nosotros en el laboratorio no dejaremos que se nos pase algo.-Me empezó a decir Booth.

-Y no conseguiréis nada-seguí yo- es demasiado listo, incluso para mí.

-Siempre hemos cogido a los malos y esta no va a ser la excepción, no lo permitiría.

-Y que harías secuestrarme y hacer como mis padres, abandonar todo lo que tenemos y escapar-continué yo- nunca lo podríamos conseguir Booth, somos los más conocidos atrapando asesinos, además que yo soy una de las más conocidas novelistas de Estados Unidos.

-Lo se, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ese hombre está tratando de hacer, por qué quiere destruirte, por qué a nosotros.

-Pellant va en contra de FBI y todo lo que ello representa, nosotros seriamos un buen objetivo, acabamos con todos los malos, somos imbatibles, pero aún así somos de una institución que desprecia y él tiene el potencial para jugar contra nosotros.-Dije yo.

-¿Crees que lo lograremos?- me preguntó.

-Es un asesino en serie y todos tarde o temprano cometen errores, pero sin mí en el laboratorio… será difícil atraparlo, es todavía más listo que la sepulturera o Epps.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá- me siguió diciendo mientras me atraía todavía más a él dándome la vuelta para besarme.

Y fue ahí cuando no pude más y me derrumbe por completo, no era posible que justo cuando había empezado mi propio mundo feliz, este se derrumbase sin ningún motivo racional. Pero había una cosa peor y es que iba a perder a mi hija, la única persona que era inocente en esta historia pero que aún así iba a pagar uno de los mayores castigos: crecer sin una madre, por eso tendría que hacer lo que fuese necesario para lo que creciese siempre con al menos mí recuerdo.

-Booth-Le llamé.

-Sí.

-Me prometes que nunca dejaras que Christine me olvide, verdad, se que es posible que en su estado de desarrollo ni siquiera se acuerde pero es posible que consiga acordarse de mi voz, o de mi imagen…

-No- me cortó él y mirándome a los ojos- sabes que no permitiré que nunca te pase nada, con Zack conseguimos que lo internaran en vez de llevarlo a la cárcel, seguro que Caroline puede hacer un trato y con tiempo podríamos conseguir inculpar al verdadero asesino.

-Pero y si no es así, fíjate en que hizo para deshacerse del cuerpo de Ezra Kane, imagina que podría hacerme a mí.

-No te pasará a ti, eso te lo prometo.

-Hay una cosa que querría que me prometieras Booth.

-Claro, dímelo.

-Si algo me pasa…

-No te va a pasar nada.- Me cortó Booth con la mandíbula encajada.

-No me cortes y eso no me lo puedes asegurar…- me iba a cortar pero yo seguí hablando- lo que quiero que me prometas es que no dejes que nunca Christine entre en el sistema, nunca.

-Eso nunca dejaré que pase, pero nunca- me dijo mientras me limpiaba con sus pulgares mis lágrimas- además crees que si algo me pasará no estaría Ángela, no estaría Cam, tu padre, Russ, Jared incluso Abu.- Lo único de lo que te tienes que preocupar es del tiempo que vas a tardar en verla que será el mínimo posible.

-Pero y si no es así y sí me condenan, tú sabes cuál es la condena, - le dije mientras a él también le resbalaban las lágrimas- es la muerte, si me condenan no podré volver a verla, por favor prométeme que siempre estarás con ella aunque yo no este.

-Te lo prometo, pero nunca debes pensar que haría algo como dejar a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, nunca las dejaría y ahora menos.

-De todas formas deberíamos dormir un poco, además de que no quiero que se despierte Christine, mañana será el último día que podrá verme y quiero que me vea como la mujer que soy, no como una culpable de homicidio.

-Eso nunca lo haría, todos sabemos que tú eres inocente, y siempre sabrá la verdad, es mitad tú ¿recuerdas? Siempre racionalizará todo y se dará cuenta que siempre fuiste inocente.

A partir de ahí los dos callamos, no podía seguir hablando, así que me dí la vuelta y en los brazos de Booth y mirando a mi pequeña, conseguí por fin dormir un poco, aunque ya no quedaba mucho para el amanecer.

* * *

9:00 am.

Caroline llamaba a la puerta de su mejor agente y la mejor antropóloga forense del país, pero su deber tenía que actuar, aunque ella no estuviese de acuerdo con ello. Ella sabía que la mujer que se encontraba ahí dentro no era culpable de los delitos que se le acusaban pero era su deber y debía cumplirlo y hallar cualquier forma legal de ayudar a esa mujer.

Me abrió la puerta Booth, él parecía cansado y tenía ojeras que de seguro era de toda una noche de no dormir porque al igual que ella, creían en el gobierno y sabían que no podían culpar a su compañera de homicidio pero por ahora no podían hacer nada y ella creía que iba a ser muy difícil librarla de lo que se le venia encima.

Brennan se acercó a Booth, ella llevaba a la pequeña en brazos, y cuando me miró vi agua en sus ojos, entonces beso a Booth en los labios, y después le pasó a la niña a la cual la besó en la frente y después se acercó a mí.

-Estoy lista, Caroline.

-Charlie- llamé yo al hombre que me acompañaba, el cual se acerco y la esposó.

* * *

Según me esposaba Charlie, mis lágrimas fueron cayendo por mis mejillas pero no fue hasta que llegue al coche del FBI en el asiento de los detenidos cuando miré a mi casa, aquella que había comprado Booth y en la que dejaba a las personas que más quería en este mundo y mientras se alejaba el coche me preguntaba una y otra vez, cómo era posible que con mi IQ nunca hubiese aceptado antes lo que sentía por mi compañero y haber tenido esta vida desde el principio, pero volviendo mi vista hacia delante me doy cuenta de que si no hubiese pasado por lo que había pasado era posible que mi vida no podría haber sido así, ni siquiera a lo mejor no habría nacido Christine aún, por eso sonreí porque aunque yo podría morir en pocas semanas, sabía que había dejado en este mundo lo más hermoso que una mujer podría haber creado junto con el mejor padre que podía existir, una hija llamada Christine.

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado y si es así como si no presionen el botón de Review

Nos leemos

HH


End file.
